


And Now Our Bodies Are Oh, So Close And Tight. It Never Felt So Good, It Never Felt So Right

by primo_nizzuto



Series: And Then I Saw You Like A Summer Dream And You're The Answer To Every Prayer That I Ever Said [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence (A backhanded slap), All from Nicky's dad, Bottom Nicky, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling in love by falling into bed, I'm sorry it was requested, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Possessive Joe, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, pretty much sex, protective Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: In the aftermath of their romantic tryst being discovered what is next for Nicky and Joe?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: And Then I Saw You Like A Summer Dream And You're The Answer To Every Prayer That I Ever Said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	And Now Our Bodies Are Oh, So Close And Tight. It Never Felt So Good, It Never Felt So Right

**Author's Note:**

> So there were several comments requesting a follow up of the promised Nicky riding Joe. I've given it my best go, hope you enjoy!

The night had ended up being busier than any they’d faced for a while, from the moment the doors to the bar opened he barely had a chance to speak with Nicolò, though in stolen glances he found himself immensely pleased to notice that the love bites left upon his lover’s throat seemed to dissuade any unwanted attention. 

Quite how he’d managed to avoid another confrontation with Mr Di Genova he wasn’t sure, he had full well expected to find the bastard’s slimy hand around his throat shoving him against the wall in threat. Not that it would’ve changed anything, it would simply have given Joe just cause to punch the arrogant bastard. He had been rather pleased about the evening right up until they were locking up. He’d just turned off the sound system when he heard the sounds of yelling emanating from the direction of the loading area at the back of the building. He moved with quiet motions towards the sound not wanting to draw attention just yet as grew aware that the voice was none other than Di Genova himself. He had fully intended to intrude and save whichever employer was getting a verbal onslaught, though the sound of a sad apology had him surging through the door with less control than he intended.

His eyes whipped to the sight of father and son, the latter slumped back against the wall rubbing at his red cheek in upset. The sight of Nicolò so shaken and upset sent anger rushing through Joe. Before he could even think to call out he found himself across the room, shoving the older man with enough force that he stumbled to the floor. “Nico, Nico are you alright?” he asked tenderly, a hand sliding to gently cup his young lover’s jawline, a delicate thumb stroking over the strong jawline. He let out a sympathetic sound as he took in the sight of the redness of his cheek, a slap with the back of a hand he suspected knowing Di Genova.

Nicky shifted a hand to settle it over Joe’s, nodding even as he blinked away the wetness in his eyes. “Si, I’m alright. I’ll be alright. He..” he moved his gaze for a moment to his father, green eyes growing cold for a moment.”He was not happy when I told him that we were together…”

“Together?” A disdainful voice muttered as Mr Di Genova rose to his feet, taking a step towards the pair, stopping only when Joe turned to face him, blocking Nicky from his view. “You are going to be nothing more than another whore in his bed. Are you really going to let down your family name to be a bed warmer, Nicolò? I wont allow it.”

Joe’s teeth bared as he took a threatening step forwards. “I’m going to give you one warning, speak to him like that again and you will live to regret it. He is worth far more to me than someone like you could ever understand.” he hissed.

“Is that what you’re going to say to the next one? And the next one?” Di Genova spat coldly. “I’ve seen your type before, drawn by the shiny new toy. I will not allow my heir to be defiled by you any further.”

  
“Toy?! You think him a toy to me?” Joe scoffed, a cold look in his eyes. “Your son is more than you can dream. It is an honour and a privilege that he wants me, you think him nothing more than a plaything when he is the moon that lights the shadow of the day. He is mine in every way, mine to take care of, mine to love, mine to shower with love. I’d imagine that concept is unimaginable to you.”  
“He will do as I command, my son will follow the path I have set out for him. You may care nothing about responsibility or respect but my son has been taught to honour and obey, your attempts to corrupt him will prove futile. I won’t let this disgusting infatuation continue any longer. Nicolò, you are to collect your things immediately. This is your last day working here. And as for you. You need to be taught some respect.” Carlo Di Genova raised his arm, his hand already on the downward stroke when Joe shifted so swiftly to capture him firmly by the wrist, a dark smirk upon his lips. 

“Nicolò.” Joe said, glancing over his shoulder at his young lover. Nicky had calmed down by this point, his gaze fixed forwards as he watched the exchange. “Habibi, it is your choice where you want to go. Know that I want you to stay, everything I said to you last night was true. I promise you will always have me.” He moved his gaze back to the older Di Genova, the smirk deepening. It gave him a thrill to throw the truth out there in its entirety, to make the hateful man before him see just how wholly Nicky had become his, and just how truly his heart was already Nicolò’s. 

For a long moment there was silence, Joe and Carlo engaged in a hateful standstill. Finally a soft yet strong voice cut through as Nicolò stepped forwards, carefully extracting his father’s hand from Joe’s grasp. Whatever thought Carlo thought he had of victory was quickly washed away as his son stepped into Joe’s side, smiling a little shyly as his love set a strong arm around his shoulders. “I choose Joe, I set my future with him and I will not be ashamed of that. You may think my love for him wrong, but you do not know him as I do….”

Carlo spat at his feet callously though whatever insult was set to follow was silenced by the firm strike of Joe’s fist across his jaw, sending the man into a heap.

Joe didn’t give him the benefit of another word, the impact had said everything he wanted to. He would protect Nicolò to the ends of the earth, would throw his body on the line of danger to stand before him in protection of his beloved’s kind soul.

The silence remained between them as Joe guided Nicky into the back of a cab, his arm looping tighter around his lover’s shoulder. He couldn’t begin to imagine what would be going through his mind at the moment, his whole life had been shaken up in an instant. Things would change certainly, and though Joe would always make sure he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach, he knew there would be some things that Nicolò would need to work out for himself, namely what he wanted for the future. It had been his intention to run Nicolò a warm bath and get him settled for the night only the moment he had closed the apartment door he found himself pressed for a moment back against the door as Nicolò kissed him desperately.

Joe slipped a hand to settle between the breadth of his lover’s shoulder blades, turning them easily to press Nicolò more firmly against the wood of the door as he licked into his mouth, unable to help himself from stealing a taste. His hands trailed their way down the expanse of the Italian’s back till they found purchase upon the swell of Nicolò’s ass, fingertips tightening on the firm muscles possessively. “Tell me what it is you need, Habibi?” he cooed.

“You made me a promise back at the bar.” Nicolò responded breathlessly, chasing Joe’s lips even as the other man pulled his head back teasingly.

A soft smile rose upon Joe’s lips at his lover’s words. “I did yes. And I meant every word Nicolò. I will always be there for you.” he cooed, eyes tender as he met the younger man’s sea-green gaze. However it was not softness he found there, instead the beautiful shade was blown obsidian.

“That is not the promise I was referring to Yusuf.” Nicolò whispered in return, his pale skin beginning to turn pink once more as shyness began to grow. Instinctively he broke the intense gaze, tilting his head downwards in embarrassment.

A wicked smile lit up Joe’s features, one hand shifting to catch Nicolò’s jaw, forcing his gaze upwards once more. “Habibi, I will grant you absolutely anything you want.” he began, full well knowing exactly what the other meant and yet he couldn’t simply pass on the thrill of hearing his sweet boy beg. “But if you want it you’re going to have to say it….” 

Nicolò swallowed, heat spreading through him at the very thought of speaking so openly about what he wanted. Before Joe he’d been so shy about even kissing, yet now here he was desperately craving the touch of the other man in a way he’d never craved another. He was an addiction that Nicky never wanted to kick.

“Come on Nicolò. You don’t need to be ashamed of what you need, let me take care of you.” Joe cooed, his fingertips brushing along Nicky’s smooth jawline to settle his palm against the curve of his pale throat. A sudden intake of the breath had the older man raising an intrigued eyebrow. “Do you need me to take you out of your head? You trust me don’t you?”  
“Beyond measure and reason.” Nicolò answered without hesitation, his breath unsteady in his arousal as he felt the fingertips brushing in light pressure against his skin. 

Joe’s smile warmed even as he took a step closer to Nicky, pressing them chest to chest for a moment. “If it gets too much or you don’t like how it feels all you need is to tap on the door. Nothing more than that, one tap and we stop. Do you understand me?”. He stayed motionless as he watched Nicky’s face unflinchingly, relaxing when the younger man nodded. “I need to hear it in your words, Habibi. Do you understand me?”  
“Tap on the door if it is too much.” Nicolò parroted in return, his breath hitching as suddenly Joe slipped his leg between his, pushing his thigh up a little against Nicky’s Jean clad cock. He had little time to do more than moan when the hand that had been brushing his throat shifted to wrap around it, fingertips gripping a little more tightly around the column. He gasped a little as he felt the air in his throat lessen, surprised himself to feel the bolt of arousal that it sent through his needy body.

Joe leaned close, lips moving over Nicky’s jawline for a moment. “Look at how incredible you are, you see Nicolò, I will give you everything you want. Everything and anything. All I want in life is to make you happy.” He tightened his grip a little more, pulling back this time to watch for any sign of distress, instead he found Nicolò’s eyes growing glassy with pleasure as the young man rolled his hips down against his thigh. “So beautiful, can you tell me what it is you want now Nicolò?”

For a moment Nicky could focus on nothing more than the intensity of sensations taking hold of his lust addled brain. He could hear Joe’s voice but took time to be able to untangle the thread of words being spoken to him. Tongue heavy in his mouth he took several attempts before finally the words he’d been too embarrassed to speak slipped free. “I want to ride you.”

Joe’s smile widened, his hand slipping free now, moving instead to cradle the cheek that had not too long ago been reddened for an altogether different reason. His thumb caressed the skin there reverently. “Good boy. Now, go and get yourself undressed and I’ll be in there in a moment.” He leaned close, stealing a short but teasing kiss before finally he pulled away, restraining a small laugh as his doe eyed lover clumsily moved in the direction of the bedroom.

Perhaps it was a little cruel to draw things out but he couldn’t help but be desperately aroused by the thought of his Nicolò waiting for him so needily in the bedroom. He took every second he conceivably could to lock the doors and turn off the lights, setting his phone on charge too. No doubt he’d have an angry message from his father come morning but he couldn’t find himself to give a damn. He had expected that Nicky would be lain back watching the door with hungry eyes, he certainly hadn’t expected to enter the room to find his lover draped bare across his sheets with two fingers already pressing into his tight hole. He found himself for a moment rooted to the spot as he watched, his cock rock hard in his jeans at the sight. This was what had truly pulled him towards Nicolò. At first he had been so drawn to the sweetness of the man only to find he was quite the firecracker under the surface. “...you never fail to surprise me, Habibi.” he cooed as finally he grounded himself, slipping his jacket from his shoulders. 

As swiftly as he could manage he slipped out of the rest of his clothing, though he moved slowly to the bed never taking his eyes from the sight of Nicolò working himself open for his pleasure. “One of these days I'm going to just sit here and watch you bring yourself off...you’ll be so good for me won’t you.” he drew his lower lip between his teeth as Nicolò moaned in response. Carefully he settled onto the bed, kneeling between the younger man’s spread legs for a moment though he didn’t touch him just yet. “How about you add that third finger now, Habibi. You’ll need it to take me properly, baby.”

Nicolò could barely think straight, too lost to pleasure as he adjusted his position to slip a third slick finger into his body. It was nothing like the way Joe had opened him the night before. Joe had made him see fireworks with the curl of his talented fingers, no this was perfunctory, solely to get him to being ready for his lover’s cock. He didn’t know how long he’d been rocking his fingers into his body when Joe suddenly gripped his wrist, pulling ever so carefully to withdraw the digits from Nico’s hole. Before he could even take a breath he felt the older man’s own replace them, curling immediately and mercilessly against his prostate. He choked out a broken moan, arching his hips sharply off the bed, head pressing back into the sheets below him. “Cazzo!”

Joe laughed deeply, watching in awe as his lover’s strong frame arched so beautifully. It sent inspiration surging through him, how he wanted to capture his lover on paper in the heat of pleasure. It would be the most beautiful art he had ever created, that he was sure of. “You’re going to take me so beautifully, Nicolò.” He urged, trailing his eyes downwards to where his lover’s cock was leaking pre-cum over his soft stomach. “You are everything, you are mine.” he cooed. Only as he felt the other beginning to twitch with the beginnings of climax did he pull free, smirking at the way Nicolò drove in desperate lungfuls of air. 

“Up on your knees, now.” he commanded, his soft tone replaced by firm words. It surprised him just how quickly Nicolò reacted given that he’d practically edged the man to the point of release, it was certainly something he planned to explore more when the chance arose, for now though he took mercy, laying himself down upon the soft cotton sheets. Seeing Nicolò’s clumsy movements he took a hold of the curve of his hips, guiding him to straddle his lap a moment. “Are you still here with me, baby?” he asked softly as he looked into his lover’s lust hazed eyes once more.

Nicolò managed to raise a weak smile, his head nodding lazily. “Si. Si...Sono Qui…” he whispered breathless, setting his hands flat upon Joe’s chest to steady himself, the firm muscles of his ass pressing up against Yusuf’s own aching cock. “Sono Qui…”

“Good boy.” Joe cooed once more. Reluctantly he took his hands from the pale skin to reach and grasp the bottle of lube his lover had discarded onto the bedside table in his eagerness. With one hand he turned over Nicolò’s palm, pouring some of the cold liquid into it. “Now what you’re going to do is get me ready for you, alright?”

Nicolò shifted his weight backwards for balance, biting upon his lower lip bashfully as the movement ground his ass back against Joe’s length, making his lover moan sharply. “Mi Dispiace” he said apologetically, shifting a little forwards so that he could reach back comfortably to slick his hand over the older man’s cock. He allowed himself to watch Joe’s face, allowed himself to focus on the way his handsome features twisted in pleasure with each stroke, those beautiful eyes momentarily hidden from view as they clenched shut.

“Nico, if you keep that up I will not be able to do as you asked.” Joe warned, his hand snapping out to clench around Nicky’s wrist suddenly, his sudden laugh breathless as he stilled his lover’s eager touch.

“It is hard not to get carried away with you.” Nicolò answered without a hint of shame. “I find myself desperate to give you all the pleasure I can. I want to learn just how you like it…” he whispered, certainly there was shyness there but the words slipped out without pause this time. Keeping his gaze fixed upon Joe’s face he angled his hips upwards, guiding the head of Joe’s cock to his slick entrance.

Joe found the air punched from his lungs as the thick head of his dick slipped past the tight ring of muscle, it took all of his willpower to reach out and grasp onto the other man’s hips to steady him. “S-slowly. Slowly Nico. Take your time…” he commanded, even as his gaze found Nicky’s face once more. Inch by glorious inch he felt himself slide deeper into the tight channel, every single shift of pleasure showing so beautifully upon his lover’s handsome face. “...I write poetry extolling your beauty yet nothing can quite encapsulate you truly. The world is not worthy of you…”

Nicolò craned down as he took Joe’s cock full inside of his body, lips finding his lover’s in a clumsy, hungry manner. He felt so fuller, fuller even than it had felt to have Joe inside him for the first time. This angle was maddening in the best way, he was sure he could feel the beat of his beloved’s heart through the connection of their bodies. 

Tentatively the younger man gave a roll of his hips, crying out in pleasure at the sudden spike of pleasure that rushed through him. “Cazzo….Yusuf, you feel so…” he cut himself off, bracing his hands back onto Joe’s chest as he gave another roll of his hips, moaning desperately once more. 

Joe couldn’t look away from Nicolò, couldn’t glance away for even a moment as his beautiful lover began to roll his hips in a clumsy, desperate motion. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Nicky’s hips just a little to slow his pace. “Like this, Habibi.” he soothed, rolling his own hips upwards to meet Nicky’s shift. “Let yourself feel it, let the pleasure wash through you.” he cooed, setting a steady but sensual pace.

All words were lost for a while as their bodies moved as one, Nicolò growing louder and louder as each second thrust of his lover’s hips ground against his prostate. His pale face was covered with a light sheen of sweat, dark locks messy where they swung down to brush against his jawline. He could feel the tremble in his arms as it all became too much, his head bowing forwards.

As his lover sagged in exertion Joe shifted himself, using the support of the headboard to sit himself upright. Gently as he could he guided Nicky more firmly into his lap, never once breaking the connection of their bodies. One hand settle instead at the small of Nicky’s back as the other grasped into Nicky’s hair, pulling back just roughly enough to raise the other man’s face to his. Without pause he crushed their lips together, using the leverage of the new position to snap his hips up hard and fast into the other man. Even though Nicky’s moans had grown increasingly more desperate it still took Joe by surprise when the Italian arched suddenly, breaking away from the kiss to scream in climax, his cock spilling untouched between them. The sudden clenching around his own cock pulled him swiftly into his own release, a hard thrust burying him deep into his lover’s ass as he spilled inside of him.

Joe wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally came to focus once more, he wanted nothing more than to lay back and let sleep wash over his exhausted body but he forced himself to focus, gently grasping Nicky’s hips to help him shift. He felt a little rueful at the sight of his spend slipping free of his lover’s hole making a mental note to speak with the other about perhaps trying out a few toys in the bedroom. For now it could wait though. Tenderly he guided Nicolò to lay on his side, stroking gently over his face. “Habibi, are you with me?” he asked softly, watching the beautiful sea-green eyes attempt to focus on him without much success. “Habibi, talk to me, are you here with me, are you alright?”

A small smile rose upon Nicky’s lips as he nodded, the movement hindered by the pillow beneath his head. “Tutto Bene.” he answered, the smile growing as Joe leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Stay with me just a moment.” Joe urged, stroking his cheek once gently. After a moment he rose up and padded to the bathroom, giving his body a quick wash down before returning to Nicky with a damp cloth and a glass full of water. He was tender but thorough in wiping down the evidence of their tryst, not wanting his beloved to wake up uncomfortable in the morning. “I need you to lift your head just a little for me.” He urged, guiding the rim of the glass to Nicky’s lips long enough for him to be satisfied that he was at the very least somewhat hydrated. 

“You’re so good for me, Nicolò.” he whispered as he shifted to set the glass aside. As softly as he could he helped Nicky to lay upon his side, pressing his muscular frame up against his lover’s back, one arm wrapped firmly around his slim waist. His lips pressed to the base of Nicky’s neck reverently. He had been given a gift, one he would never stop treasuring.

  
  
  



End file.
